A Broken Past
by BlueFlame009
Summary: When the team meets a girl they find out she is trying to run away from her old home to excape. Excape what though? HieiOC
1. Fire Fighting Fire Demon

Hiei's eyes are red

Koenma's binky is blue

I don't own YYH

so please don't sue

Chapter 1

Fire Fighting Fire Demon

A girl with short raven black hair is washing a fire truck when the YYH gang walks up and Kurama asks "Ummm we're the new volunteers can you show me where a Miss. Kiri Yamito is?" she stops and says "I am her...wow there's a lot of you the guys told me there was only 2." then Kurama said "There is but my friends decided to come along I'm Suichi this is Hiei he's the other volunteer then there is Kuwabara, Yuske, Botan, and Keiko." she nodded once and said "Kiri Yamito nice to meet you all...Oh and please call me Blue." that's when the team got a good look at her. She was wearing a blue jump suit with the fire departments logo on it and her eyes were almost a cyan blue. "Here follow me and I'll show you the guys." all the guys but the two volunteers had to leave. The small group walked into the main office sort of thing and there was a guy lounging on the couch she pointed to him and said "That's John A.K.A. Flamer he helps put the fires out. This is Hiei and Suichi" he waved once. He was wearing the same outfit as Kiri and his hair was black and spiked up red at the tips and before they left Kiri said "Oh Flamer I hope you used none flammable hair gel this time." "Damned it Kiri I hate that." "Hey I just don't want your head to catch on fire...again." then they went into what looks like a kitchen and there was two other guys sitting there one had short blond hair up to his chin and calm blue eyes the other had green eyes and spiked blond hair they both also wore the jump suits"This is Gabriel A.K.A. Saver him and I go into fires to pull people out." she pointed to the blue eyed one who smiled then she said "And that butt is Jean Gabriel's brother A.K.A. Flame he also puts out the fire. guys his is Hiei and Suichi" they waved a little and she then walked upstairs and passed a room with a lot of small beds then into a locker room and yelled out "Hey Chief you in here?" "Yea im in the back." she walked past a few lockers and a door stood she opened it to a tall man in a darker blue outfit he had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes "And this is Chief he's our well chief his name is Joseph though. Sir this is Hiei and Suichi the new volunteers." he looked at them and said "Pleasure im sure... Oh Kiri are you done with the truck." she sighed "I'm on it." but out of no where a loud bell rang and she said "Eeep ok you two follow me and don't get in anyone's way." she ran out of the room and the two followed she slid down a poll and so did they she jumped into a pair of boots still wearing her tennis shoes she pointed to a rack and said "There are a few extra outfits put one on quickly and get in the truck." she pulled up the long suspenders and jumped onto the back of the truck pulling on a jacket a mask/helmet and a air tank the two put on the heavy jackets and a helmet and jumped into the truck next to Flame buster and Saver and Flame (Ok I suck at names.) When Flame asked "Hey where's Blue?" Kurama said "On the back." "Ok you two have to stay back and do EXACTLY as I say." "Hn." was Hiei's response and Kurama nodded the truck pulled out of the driveway and onto the street sirens screaming and lights flashing when they saw Chief driving he asked "So Suichi Hiei you ready for this?" "Yes sir." Kurama answered when they pulled up to a apartment building engulfed in flame they jumped out of the truck and Flame said "Hold this nozzle and aim for the bottom of the flames by the door so Blue and Saver can get in." Kurama nodded once and took the heavy nozzle and aimed while Hiei stood behind him they heard Flamer yell "Charge it Flame." "Right you two rookies ready." "Yea." the hose became thick with water then Flame yelled "Go for it." Kurama pulled back the leaver and water poured out quickly from the nozzle when the door was done they were told to aim for the window so they did and watched as Blue run in with Saver right behind her. A few moments later they overheard over the radio "We got one call a ambulance Saver is on his way out I'll keep looking." "Right." Flamer answered and used another radio and called them up while Flame gave Hiei a hose which he took hesitantly I mean come on he's a fire demon then Kurama said when Flame and Flamer were far enough away "Hey look a fire fighting fire demon." he glared at the slightly wet kurama as Saver came out with a young girl on his back a few moments later a ambulance drove up and they treated the girl when Blue came over the radio "I didn't find anyone I'm on my way out." "Ok Blue be carful." "Right." when Flame told them to shut the water off they did and found the building no longer burning when Blue came out she was soaked and she said "Ok who was aiming in the window?"


	2. A goose and a moose

Ok here we go a new disclaimer a new Fic

Hiei HOT Kuwabara AHHHH MY EYES YYH Not mine   
Chapter 2 A goose and a moose 

"Ok who was aiming at the window." Flame burst into laughter at her condition and she went over to Kurama and took the hose and said "Haha look a wet dog." then she pulled the lever soaking him she walked over to him and pat him on the head and said "Awww it's ok puppy you'll dry off." she then looked at the parcialy burnt building symiteticaly then turned away quickly and said "Ok lets go team." then Flame asked "Who put you in charge." "No one but hell if I left you be in control we would all be dead." he glared and said "Oh and that fire two years ago that I had to pull you out of was nothing." she didn't respond and got into the truck and Saver said "You know she doesn't like to talk about that."

When they all got back Kiri pulled off the big jacket and pants to reveal her jumpsuit that clung to her hour glass body she then chucled and said "Clean up on isle Flame." they all looked at him and he has a little drool on his chin he wiped it off quickly and said "I uhhh." she laughed and went to her locker in a different area then the guys but when she oppened her locker a goose came flying out "AHHHH WHAT THE HELL." then she glared at the animal and went to the wall and pulled off the moose head and walked into the living room behind Flame she made a motion not to say anything as she snick up on him and slammed the moose head on his so he was walking around with a moose head on his head (lol) every one but Kiri and Hiei burst out laughing while the two just smirked and Kiri said "You know I can't change now because my locker 'guest' craped all over my cloths."

Flame ran into a wall yelling "GOD DAMN IT KIRI WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS." "Just try it Flame remember it's still 0-19237 of times you need to kick my ass but it went the other way." then Kurama asked "Are you guys always this ummmm happy." "Naw we just like to mess with each other oh and watch out Flame and Flamer like to mess with the rookies." then Flame and Flamer said at the same time "Do not." "Oh yea then what's hanging above the kitchen door?" "..." "Thought so. So as I was saying I can't change cuz' SOMEONE put a goose in my locker" out of no where it flew by and started to peck at her face "Ow her get it off ow that hurts." she took the goose and flung it to the floor not painfully but still "Back off goose before I turn you into a pillow." then Flamer asked "You know it isn't smart enough for a response." "So you talk to things that just say BLA in return." she said pointing to Flame as he ran into another wall   
R&R thanks for reading 


End file.
